


Umowa

by impala1533



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Groźba Piekła, Umowa, manipulacja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala1533/pseuds/impala1533
Summary: Supernatural sezon trzeci, Ruby





	Umowa

Końcówka jesieni obfitowała w zimne, deszczowe dni i mgliste, jeszcze zimniejsze noce.   
Wilgoć wsiąkała we włosy Ruby i lśniła na skórze jej kurtki, gdy demonica stała przed motelem i patrzyła na drzwi pokoju motelowego, w którym mieszkali bracia Winchester. Musiała spotkać się z jednym z nich, zdobyć jego zaufanie, urobić go, przeciągnąć na swoją stronę. Wreszcie był sam w pokoju, mogła z nim porozmawiać spokojnie, taką miała nadzieję.  
Pragnęła jego uległości, by jadł jej z ręki, nie sprzeciwiał się, uznał jej poglądy za własne- podatny, niczym wytresowany pies, na rozkazy właściciela. Czy jej się to uda?  
Tak- uda się, gdy przemówi mu do serca, do braterskich uczuć- te uczucia, Winchesterowie posiadali w nadmiarze. To ich zgubiło, głupców.  
Musi być przyjaciółką, musi być po ich stronie, za wszelką cenę doprowadzić plan Lilith i Azazela do skutku.  
Podeszła do drzwi i mocno zapukała.  
Otworzył. Jego oczy momentalnie spochmurniały, zacisnął wargi z irytacją.  
-Co się znowu stało, czego chcesz- Spytał nieprzyjemnym tonem.  
-Musimy porozmawiać. Naprawdę, szczerze. Wpuścisz mnie, Dean...?  
Skinął niechętnie głową.  
W pokoju, usiadła na jednym z łóżek. Stał i patrzył na nią, bez słowa.  
\- Nie będę cię okłamywala, Dean- Ruby popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy.  
-Nie uratuję cię od Piekła. Nie zdobędę twojego paktu. Teraz nie dopadnę Lilith, ukryła się dobrze, nie dam rady jej odszukać.  
-Pójdziesz do Piekła. Ty już dobiegasz tu końca swego życia.  
Zauważyła, że drgnął, pomimo iż starał się zachować spokój. Postanowiła zajrzeć głębiej pod jego pancerz, dotrzeć do serca.  
-Idziesz do Piekła, Dean i zostawiasz tu Sama. Zostawiasz tu brata, tego za którego oddałeś życie, zostawiasz go na pastwę demonów.  
Nie będę ci słodzić- zrobiłeś to, co uważałeś za słuszne, podziwiam twoją lojalność i miłość.  
\- Och...czyżby?! A to niby czemu?- powiedział gniewnie i podszedł do niej bliżej, zaciskając pięści.  
-O ile pamiętam, nie masz zbyt wielu skrupułów, ani uczuć, chciałaś bez wahania poświęcić dziewicę...  
\- A Twoje wahania sprawiły, że wszyscy zginęli. W tej wojnie giną niewinni, Dean- Ruby podniosła się z łóżka i podeszła do starszego Winchestera.  
-Czy chcesz tego, by Sam umarł? Przez twój upór? Gdy tylko zginiesz i on zginie- dobrze o tym wiesz, wiesz to prawda? Nie uratujesz go po raz drugi. Podeszła do niego jeszcze bliżej. Wyczuwała zapach mydła na jego skórze, zapach strachu, piwo w jego oddechu, zobaczyła błysk trwogi w jego zielonych oczach. Pożałowała, że nie zobaczy, jak pękają i broczą krwią podczas piekielnych tortur. Pragnęla ujrzeć go rozpiętego na łańcuchach, pokonanego.  
Zapanowała nad podnieceniem, mówiła dalej.  
-Ta myśl będzie ci towarzyszyła, tam, w Piekle, dostarczając ci kolejnych cierpień, myśl, że nie ochroniłeś Sama, rozedrze cię na strzępy. Zobaczyła jak jego policzki bledną- to ją rozgrzało, ale nadal utrzymywała spokojny, pełen współczucia ton głosu.  
\- Naprawdę, nie musi tak być...gdy odejdziesz, ukryję Sama przed pogonią, a potem będę stała u jego boku- tyle czasu, gdy będzie potrzeba.  
Będę czuwać nad nim. I nad Bobbym. Zrobię to...  
-Zrobisz to, bo ciągle masz ludzkie odruchy? Mam w to wierzyć?- Dean skrzywił się sceptycznie.- Jasne. Tak mi mów.  
\- Nie chodzi mi o to, czy czuję dobro, ale o to, że czuję nienawiść. Nienawiść do Lilith. Demony mnie zwiodły. Byłam głupią dziewczyną. Uwierzyłam, że moje życie będzie lepsze, bogatsze, nie wyobrażałam sobie, jakie koszmarne będzie Piekło. Uciekłam i choć nie mogę ci pomóc, mogę ci pomóc w tym, by twój pakt nie poszedł na marne.  
Dotknęła jego ramienia. Dean choć drgnął, nie odsunął się od niej.  
\- Co konkretnie chcesz?-Zapytał przeciągając językiem po wyschniętych wargach. Podszedł do stolika, wziął do ręki butelkę piwa.  
-Pozwól mi zostać z wami. Pozwól, by Sam się przekonał, że może mi zaufać. Że gdy ciebie zabraknie, nie będzie ofiarą.  
-Rozumiesz mnie, prawda?  
Dean wypił długi łyk piwa. Spojrzał na Ruby bez słowa i powoli skinął głową.  
  
Gdy Sam wrócił do pokoju motelowego, zastał w nim brata i demonicę siedzących razem, koło siebie, przy stole.  
\- Ruby...?! Co się znowu stało?- Zaniepokoił się młodszy Winchester.  
Dean wstał, popatrzył na niego z nieukrywanym smutkiem.  
\- Musimy porozmawiać, Sammy. Ty, ja i ona.  
Porozmawiać o tym, co będzie, gdy odejdę.  
Bo nie chcę byś trafił tam, gdzie ja trafię. 


End file.
